


Madly

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [94]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Hobbie are not happy with their Jedi overlord (humor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madly

“Why am I running? Who thought that this was a good idea?” Wes wheezes slightly, the humid air not to his liking.

Hobbie doesn’t break stride, and manages to gives Wes a dirty look, “It was your idea, and if you imply that I look fat in my dress uniform again I am going to hurt you.”

Wes huffs, but keeps up. “Fine, I’m sorry that I implied that you were fat.”

“You better be sorry.” Hobbie gives him another dirty look. “However, if we are really looking for someone to blame that would be Luke for agreeing with your idea in the first place. He’s supposed to be a Jedi and therefore should know better.”

“I like your tone. Does that mean you are willing to help me plot some vengeance on our Jedi overlord?” Wes tries to cackle madly, but it comes out as a weak chuckle instead.

“Absolutely; sweet, sweet vengeance.” Hobbie smirks, “Of course, if we get caught I’m placing all of the blame on you.”

“Well, yeah, that goes without saying.”


End file.
